Do you like me?
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: Darkrai hadn't seen Cresselia at all and a missing legendary wasn't as horrifying as missing desserts, but it came pretty close for Darkrai. A fic where Darlrai gets a mystery note. DarkraixCresselia, I don't own anything of pokemon. (Mainly humor.)


It was a normal day in the tower of the gods, or legendaries in this case.

Natural opposites fighting over little things like: whether volcanoes should erupt or tsunamis to occur, to send the world into an icy abyss for a few days or let the pokemon and humans get blown away from electrical tornadoes, (yes that is a thing now after Zapdos and Tornadus got into a fight with Thundurus grumbling on the sidelines about the Patrats or the Tauros).

One of the most pathetic fights was if they should replay time or send some worlds into another dimension. Pathetic. There were better problems to solve. For example who in dusclops name dare to steal Mewtwo's hidden stash of cookies. Now that was a_ real_ crime. Who gives a darn if another world is thrown into an alien dimension, where pokemon didn't exist and they had humans that controlled the planet. Other than that, nothing was over the top, except for one thing. Darkrai, the uncaring jerk besides Mewtwo, (that guy is just horrifying and he doesn't even control nightmares). Darkrai hadn't seen Cresselia at all and a missing legendary wasn't as horrifying as missing desserts, but it came pretty close for Darkrai.

The thing is though, Cresselia was always finding ways to butt into his business. When she wasn't looming over his shoulder it became a living nightmare, or in his case heaven. No one was there to sneer at your inner happiny, (toddler), or roll their glass eyes at your hobbies. There was nothing wrong with keeping record of how many humans can you make piss their pants in one day. Their was absolutely nothing wrong with that!

Darkrai hovered about in the tower, peering around for the missing legendary. He didn't worry about her. He knew she could rant something into oblivion with lifting a paw. Darkrai was about to enter a room until he heard voices booming out from behind the door.

"-what the pit Arceus?" A voice shrilled.

"But it needed balance!" Another whined.

"Balance!? It needed balance? Yeah right. You can kiss my transparent arse! Do you even realize how embarrassing it is to be taken down by a pink puffball? DO YOU!"

Darkrai sunk into the shadows to get a better look of the argument. One thing Darkrai loved about being a dark type is the advantage to sink into the shadows. But he learned never to rub that fact into Cresselia's face. Who knew rainbows could hurt so much? Besides hasn't she ever heard the saying _'the truth hurts?'_

He entered the room pleasantly unsurprised by what he was witnessing. Darkrai inwardly giggled at the sight of Arceus cornered against the wall by his opposite. While Giratina on the other hand was in the middle of full out rant about Arceus making a new type. One that easily defeated dragon and dark types like him and Giratina. Darkrai never did like those pinkums, and he could only thank Arceus for not making Cresselia a fairy type... yet. If he did, running for the hills seemed like a very good/possible option.

_ 'Oh wait, wasn't I looking for the mistress of pinkums herself?' _A thought occurred in Darkrai's head. _'To bad I can't witness the full word-beating to Arceus. Meh, maybe another millennium. If I am alert.' _Darkrai slithered out of the main hall and towards everyone's personal quarters. The personal quarters were rooms designed to fit that legendary if they couldn't stay at their original place. Or it was used for when the legendaries had major slumber parties that ended up it an explosion. He would have to ask Mewtwo to figure that equation out another day.

Groudon, Ho-Oh, and Jirachi passed by ignorant to the giant shadow that zipped by. That wasn't very odd. Giant shadows would usually dart around on the floors, especially if their was a metallic swan right on it's tail.

_'Maybe I shouldn't be a shadow I don't want to seem to suspicious or that would cause to much chaos. Tomorrow I will throw the tower into a chaotic mess.'_

Darkrai went back to his original form. Scouring the floors for the missing, (but missed), nuisance.

He huffed at his luck. He wasn't able to find her. This was so wrong, she isn't the escape artist, he was! He didn't escape from her grasp all those times just to be easily eluded.

"Why hello Darkrai are you looking for Cresselia?" A voice squeaked.

_'Darn it.'_

"Hi Mew." He grunted.

"Aww. Does Darkrai miss his princess?" _'That aggravating-'_ "It's soooo cute how your looking for her you know." _'-deceitful-' _"I hope you know if she finds out that will just touch her heart." _'-annoying little know it- Wait what?' _"Darkrai it's so cute how nice you are to her," _'Nice, lovable'_ "despite your obliviousness. I don't know who to pity more though."_ 'evil little sneasal!' _Darkrai thought, durung Mew's blabbering._  
_

An azure eye turned to glare at the pale magenta pokemon as it giggled and floated away, no doubt laughing at Darkrai. Darkrai only worried for  
Cresselia because they were opposites and well...Opposites stand up for one another. Right? _'Hope you faint laughing.'_

The thing is though every time he couldn't help but think about what Mew said: '_despite your obliviousness.'_ Of what?

~Evening~

Darkrai had searched the whole entire tower, the swan was no where to be found. He decided to retire to his dorm, what was the point of scaring people unless he knew what was happening with his counter part. This particular thought irked him. He never really considered her until she was gone.

How ironic.

Darkrai floated to his bed. Only to see a note on his bed that read:

DO YOU LIKE ME?

_ YES

_ TOTALLY

_ ABSOLUTELY! (heart, heart, heart)

"Defiantly Cresselia's hand writing. No one else can write this messy. She must want me to critique it." Darkrai mused as he scribbled his thoughts onto the bottom of the paper.

He scooted the paper under her door and feeling redeemed knowing that his alter was safe, and proceeded to his favorite pass time. Making humans piss their pants in fear. That gag could never get old, and besides he still has to beat his old record of 106. He came so close last time, but the person fainted instead of wetting his pants. What a spoiled sport.

~Later that Night~

Cresselia was a bit scared, she felt like one of those humans that got caught up in Darkrai's hobby. She entered her room to see a note on the floor. It had writing engraved on the bottom. She saw that none of the slots had been checked. Maybe he was a poet and wrote his feelings in the engraving. So she read the engravings on the paper:

_-Hello Cresselia, let me tell you this paper is ridiculous. I mean how do you even respond, much less critique it. It's not possible._

_Besides you could've just asked me about this sooner instead of waiting for the evening, which is the time I return to my dorm. I would of critique anything anytime. I am always open to opinion, (except Mew's opinions, his can be so ruthless and uncaring, I mean jeez). Unless I go to Newmoon Island. Well if I go to Newmoon Island that's your problem. Not mine._

_Also you might want to work on your penmanship. You write like you don't have hands. It could use quite some work. You should visit a mienshao, they have beautiful handwriting. I envy their penmanship so much.  
_

_You should also give one more option like no or maybe. Wait never mind, that's two more options. I can't count today, can you believe that? _

_Cresselia before I finish my stunning review. Please tell me where you go... I worry for your safety, you can be so reckless you know. And I hate to admit it, but I missed, (only a bit), your company. (By the way you missed a hilarious argument between Giratina and Arceus, he looked like one of my hobby victims!)_

_While on the subject of victims. Because of the nagging worry I wasn't able to accomplish any human scaring today! I hope your ashamed of yourself, because my reputation is being damaged as we speak! But if it came down to it, I rather know that you are fine than scare the crap out of humans, barely though. So you should feel honored._

_And thus my two cents. If I had any.  
_

_Darkrai.-_

Cresselia had a mixture of feelings, on this little note. True she did feel like strangling the scrawny shadow, but some of the things he said was so touching.

Only one thing that she needed to do was hunt that shadow down and give him a piece of her mind. No one insults her writing without getting away from it. But she will let him survive.

Barely.

**...**

**AN**

**(I don't own any of the characters!)**

**This was my first darkraixcresselia fanfic. I hope none of the characters were OOC. I tried people, I try. I got this from Gravity Falls, but you probably already knew that.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this weird mess of writing, as much as I did.**

**Please review/critique! :D**

**Thank you~**


End file.
